Escape From The Darkness
by Mythical Mew
Summary: It's been years since Ash won the title of Pokemon Master. Team Rocket reigns over the Pokemon World now, Gary being part of it. In a mission he meets Misty and a romance begins to bloom, but then Ash comes into the picture not only to get Misty to himsel


(Authors Note: This s y first GAML

(Authors Note: This is my first GAML! I know, not a famous AMML, but there is a lot of those and Gary just fit's the role in this fiction and so does Misty. Ash is too much of a goody-two-shoes to do anything evil. This is also called, 'Egoshipping' as they both have big egos, we all know that they do! 

Ages: **Gary: 19, Misty: 18**

AND PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU FINISH! The fiction can only be better if I know how you – the readers – think of it. Let's start Chapter one!)

Chapter One – The Threat –

Gary stood on one knee on the red carpet, which leads to Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket's throne his other leg on the carpet just laying there, feeling the stop velvet, which the carpet was made of. Gary closed his eyes and just looked at the floor as Giovanni spoke to him. The head of Team rocket sitting his throne, his famous Pokemon Persian in his lap as he ran his fingers through the soft silky tan fur of the Pokemon as he looked towards Gary to give him further instructions,

"Gary, you are a disappointed of all of Team Rocket, you should be ashamed! You've been on many missions and never succeeded one, that is just plain pathetic. I am setting you on another mission., which is quite important, if you fail this then I will hire a hit man to kill you, if you succeed then you can keep your life and try to continue to make Team Rocket proud, it is very simple Gary." Giovanni said in his monotone voice; no emotions in it, he leaned back in his golden throne as he closed his eyes for a second, "You join here to steal Pokemon, and if you cannot even steal a simple Pokemon then there is no use of your assistance. Leave me now, I do not need not waste my time listening to you grovel to me. Instructions of the Mission will be issued to you tomorrow."

Gary still stood in the position he was, not liking it as he always found himself the leader type the one to boss around not the one to be bossed around, his ultra high ego on his Pokemon Journey dropped entirely when he was forced to join Team Rocket after he lost to Ash for the title of Pokemon Master.

"Your wish is my command." Gary said under his breath. He did not have a high pitched anymore, it was a deep voice, with no personality in it, and no way you would be able to tell if he was sad or happy nothing.

His life just for a mission he would have a chance of losing his life in every mission if caught or just something wrong happened, but if he does not even succeed he will be dead for trying and there was no way for him to escape from Team Rocket, he did not even think about it.

All on his mind was succeeding whatever mission he was going to be asked to do, as his life on the line here! He was keep telling himself that, that is all that mattered to him, all of his emotions or guilt going towards his victim would be erased as that happened sometime in the past on one of his mission, but he told himself not this one as he left the room with Giovanni in it.

The room was a quite fancy room, the throne where Giovanni sat to talk to Team Rocket members in perason, that rug leading to him the ground being a dark brown, so smooth that you can slide on. The walls being the same dark brown with some pictures of Team Rocket winning carved into the wall. In the middle of the room a rich golden chandelier, so bright that it lit up the whole room. 

Gary left the room as two Team Rocket guards stood on the sides of the huge thick French doors. It made a loud noise once the door actually closed from how heavy they were. 

"We heard what happened Gary, ouch you are in a tough situation, don't worry you may be able to do something, some day." The girl giggled, as she was her roommate. Her hazel eyes showing that she was only joking, her shoulder length golden brown hair flickered back as she giggled. She stood at about 5"8, her creamy skinned hand holding onto one of her pokeballs. She wearing a black shirt on her upper torso, with a red R in the middle of it as the logo it is showing her flat stomach. On her lower torso those femine Team Rocket pants. This was the obnoxious Giselle, Garys' partner and roommate.

The door made a slam, as it was shut, "I just left him, don't lie Giselle I know you way to well." Gary responded with rolling his eyes also, looking at her just laugh at the fact that he might die. It did not matter, she did not even know what danger he was in. like she cares? Nope.

Gary walked just past her, not caring what she was saying or planning to do to annoy him so he would spill, all that matters to himself is…himself. 

He entered the bathroom, the door shut as he looked at the mirror on the other side of the door, it being a full sized mirror. The bathroom was a white tile on the floor and half of the wall on the upper half of the wall it was just painted a bash-white color.

His eyes concentrated on the mirror looking at himself, he stood at 6"1 with wearing a black shirt with R on it, same with matching pants for his attire his tan skin matching the color of black on the uniform. His dark brown eyes showing no emotion, his hair was the same like before, only a little bit short so it did not stick out so much. He was a muscular man, as he was required to work out, his broad shoulders down in a slouch sort of stance. 

His head lowered looking at his uniform, "Look what I have become…I shouldn't even be in this mess, how did I even get myself in this mess!" He said tugging on his short a bit, stretching it out for a better look.

"I wanted to be a Pokemon Master, not someone who needs to steal to live!" Gary shouted as he took a few steps back and just sat on the toilet, with the lid closed of course.

He put his hands up against his face, his fingers making his vision a little bit blurry as it was forcing his skin to go to the left or right, depended on which hand. His eyes concentrated on the pants of his attire.

"My life just plain sucks…" Gary mumbled to himself as he pushed his elbow harder in his knees, "Sometimes I just think about committing suicide, end all of this madness, Giovanni would like me doing that. Heh…who would know that I almost beat him in a battle and now I act like I am his slave, I should own Team Rocket, I should rule him!" Gary continued to complain as he stood up and just felt like punching something…he wanting to punch Giovanni's face, but he knew that he could not do that without being killed by his followers in the process.

"Punching Giovanni and showing him whose boss is all I feel like doing right now." He rolled up his sleeves to his long sleeved black team rocket shirt for his upper attire. The sleeves being as rolled up as high as they can, "Screw the sleeves!" Gary shouted as he just ripped the sleeves off to the shirt, he was pissed off of course, which just made him going into a rage.

His large muscular arms were revealed now as he clenched his hand into a fist, "Might as work out…I cannot even kick Giovanni's ass; _yet_." 

Yet…Gary used, something must be going in his mind, well only one thing and that is to Overthrow Giovanni!Gary was also known for getting his way when he was young, and now he got what he wanted with his excellent persuading tool he always had. 

Maybe he did not want Giovanni to get his way so he can just easily rebel against him, he id not even on good terms with him so there is nothing to lose here, except your life, maybe. He always had that high ego, which just made him think that he will succeed without a lot of planning.

The one problem is that…Giovanni has too many followers and he is just one low ranked Team Rocket member with a few friends within the huge organization of thousands of members. Since Ash became a Pokemon Master, Team Rocket has become stronger and stronger, and now they own more stuff and are way more of a threat towards the Police, unlike before when the Police did not post each and every one of the high ranked members of Team Rocket in 'Most wanted' 

Police throughout the Pokemon World seem to get weaker too as so many of them are beginning to cower against Team Rocket and it's golden age in reign, which is about now and still in the process, Ash of course is trying to help the Police take them down, but it is much harder than he thought, not as easy as before several years ago, Team Rocket made their organization more organized before, spies trying to get in are thoroughly inspected and usually caught, which means they die., They also shoot down the Police, which is around their several bases, this just make them more powerful as no one seems to be able to get any information on their plans, which is not a good thing to the Police.

Taking down Team Rocket is a hassle if they have no information no one knows where they are going to strike back. Giovanni, whom doubts the low rank members will remain loyal, now bugged their phone calls so they can trace in and hear their conversation, if they talk about changing sides they are also assassinated.

Gary unfortunately was blackmailed to join Team Rocket, to save his town of Pallet and all of the Kanto region of the time, if he did not come with them, they would first assonate Professor Oak, everyone in Pallet then try for the biggest cities in the Kanto region, like Saffron.

Now they did not choose Ash, it was not really a choice. Gary was just under the radar and found some confidential stuff, which forced him into this. While Ash was just at the time fighting against Team Rocket to get them out of the Kanto Region, which was not a good thing since they just moved to several other leagues and took all of their Pokemon and recruited most of the trainers that were kidnapped by them.

"I will overthrow him someday, just with some more waiting and planning I will, he won't mess with Gary Oak. I will rule Team Rocket, I will **kill** Giovanni instead of him trying to **kill** me for just not being obedient to him." Gary mumbled to himself as he threw his pants off and put on black shorts, so the long pants would not distract him while doing whatever exercise he was planning to do when he worked out. The shorts were long enough to reach his knees, they were sort of baggy, an white string around the waist just in case he needed to tight it.

"No one gets to threat Gary Oak that easily, Giovanni you will **die**. I hated you since I ever saw you, and now it is the time for bitter for him, but sweet revenge for him. Just how I like it. I win while he is the loser, he won't feel the pain of losing though because I will kill him with my own hands." He said as he walked out of the room in the base to the gym to workout.

(Authors note :Tell me how you think of the first chapter of the fiction, if I get enough people saying they want more - then more is what you shall receive! BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
